Shine
by actions-we-remember
Summary: No one listens to a four-year-old, even if she has the Sight. Even if it's the truth. Set during WM, when Daine arrives at the Swoop, from Aly's POV. Hints at D/N.
1. Goddess

**Hey, readers. This is my first Tamora fic, but feel free to be brutal. I don't think it's quite right yet, but I thought I would get suggestions before I made any more changes. The idea for this just popped into my head, and I thought I would write it!**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce is a literary genius. I am simply a crazed fan. Tamora Pierce owns these characters. I do not.**

The sound of birds singing filled the bright nursery at Pirate's Swoop as four-year-old Aly gazed out the window, eyes wide with wonder at the unusual number of birds flying around her home. Her curious nature made it almost impossible to ignore them, not when there were so many around. Her twin, Alan, had no interest in the birds. He was too busy arguing with Maude.

"But I want to play with Thom!" the little boy pouted, sticking out a pink lip. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Enough of that," Maude sighed, shaking her head at his sulking mouth. "Your mother would have my head if I were to let you out."

Distracted, Alan gazed up at Maude curiously. "Mama wants your head?"

Aly payed her caretaker's exasperated explanation no mind. Keeping her eyes on the window, she rose from her position on the floor and starts towards it quietly, plump little legs moving silently. Maude didn't even glance her way, preoccupied as she was with Alan. Step by step, Aly approached the window eagerly, delighted at the rays of light that glinted in the inky wings of the ravens, and the white plumes of the gulls. An eagle made its graceful way past Aly's line of vision, followed by a chattering flock of crows. Aly quickened her pace, keen to see her favorite birds.

Finally, she reached the window. The top of her reddish-blonde head barely brushed the ledge, and she stretched as high as she could, peering inquisitively outside. Behind her, Maude chastised Alan for not taking proper care of his toy, but Aly's attention was held by the flocks of winged creatures perched nearby. Most of them were jostling for a position near the stable. Confused, Aly stretched still higher, trying to see better. Now she could see smaller groups of other animals—cats, dogs, and various forest creatures—clustered around the courtyard.

_Is someone feeding them?_ she wondered, squinting. _Why are they all _here_?_

Just as these thoughts entered her head, three figures came dancing out of the stable doors, and Aly briefly recognized Princess Kalasin, Prince Roald, and Thom before a fourth, taller figure followed meekly. Aly gasped and covered her eyes quickly, nearly losing her balance. The fourth figure glowed like a miniature sun, the light making Aly's young eyes water. Hurriedly, she adjusted her Sight so that that light dimmed to a more bearable glow and stared down at the stranger.

It was one of the Swoop's visitors, from the group that had come the day before. Aly struggled to remember her name. Daine, the girl who could help animals. Aunt Thayet had told her and the other children just last night that Daine was a kind of mage; maybe that was why she glowed so brightly in Aly's magical Sight.

"Aly?" Maude's worried voice called. "Where—oh, there you are." The aged woman came to stand behind her charge. "Come now, what are you gawking at?"

The little girl pointed a small finger at Daine down below, who now seemed to be talking to the young royals and Thom. Maude cocked her head, gazing down at the small group.

"Yes, that's one of the new Riders," she commented, reaching down for Aly's hand. "Your ma says she's a right help with the animals."

"She _glows_," Aly said, sounding for all the world as though she'd never heard of such a thing. Maude laughed.

"And you're not used to that by now, having the Sight and the parents that you do?" she asked, still chuckling. "You see glowing people every day. What's so different about this one?"

Aly sighed. It was obvious that the wizened old woman couldn't see the difference between the typical glow from Alanna and George and the blinding shine from this new girl. Maude gently guided Aly back to her brother, who appeared to have forgotten all about his desire to join his brother as he recreated a battle with his toy soldiers. Aly only pretended to be absorbed in the doll in her hands as her mind went over her newfound mystery. She desperately wanted to sneak another look outside, but knew that Maude wouldn't let her, so she contented herself with daydreams, instead.

At noon, Alanna arrived in the nursery. Aly and Alan both dropped their toys and ran to her, clamoring for her attention. Alanna smiled.

"I thought I would come help you for a bit," she told Maude, laughing over her children's heads. Maude smiled appreciatively, watching as Alan clung to his ma's dress. Alanna bent to pick up her son, and a necklace came free of her bodice. Aly watched as it swung back and forth. It was a small, frozen ember attached to a chain, given to Alanna by the Goddess. It was a story that Aly knew well, but at that moment all she could focus on was the glow emanating from the odd piece of jewelry, a light just like the one shining in Daine.

Puzzled, Aly reached out a small hand and fingered the necklace. Alanna's hand covered her daughter's.

"Something bothering you, Aly?" the Lioness asked, tweaking her daughter's tiny nose. Alanna had learned early on that her young daughter had a knack for brooding, and would spend hours at a time thinking, when she wasn't wreaking havoc with her brother.

Aly nodded slowly, still entranced with the necklace. "Mama," she started, "what does a goddess look like?"

**Smart Aly. Hahaha So, suggestions would be welcome, and thanks for reading!**

**-Brighteyes**


	2. Staring

**Well will you look at this. A second chapter to the so-called oneshot. I have absolutely no resolve. Still, it's nice to know that you guys liked it enough to ask for a second chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters, and the Swoop. I just decided to borrow them for a while.**

Aly cheerfully plodded through the halls of the Swoop, her eyes shining happily at the prospect of being free of her nursery prison. Today was one of those rare times when she and Alan were permitted out of the nursery, under strict supervision, to roam their home. Aly's weary-looking maid trotted after her, calling weakly for the four-year-old to slow down, but Aly had no intention of listening to her. She gleefully sprinted as fast as she could down the hall, giggling madly as her maid's warnings grew more and more agitated. She had discovered it was fun to make the maids annoyed; it was always so easy to convince them of her innocence with just a simple smile afterward.

"Come now, Alianne, your mother would not approve of you actin' in this way!" the maid all but snapped, finally catching up to her young charge and gripping her shoulder firmly. "What would I tell her if she found you wanderin' about on your own, hmm?" Aly giggled sweetly and gripped the maid's skirts. The young woman sighed, resigned to Aly's ability to melt her anger.

"Alright, enough of that, now," she scolded gently. "Let's have a nice walk outside. I said _walk_, mind you. I won't be chasin' you 'alf way to Corus and back."

Aly clapped her small hands and skipped the remainder of the way outside, staying at her maid's side. The pair stepped into the bright sun, the maid cursing the glare under her breath, and Aly staring around her eagerly. She was hoping for another peek at the wild girl, Daine, the one who so fascinated Thom, Roald, and Kally. Aly had yet to meet her, only having glimpsed flashes of her through a nursery window, or heard her walking past the door, talking to Uncle Numy. Aly's little girl curiosity was almost bursting after seeing the girl for the first time a few days ago. She wanted to know this Daine, and wanted to know why she glowed so brightly in her Sight.

"It's too gods-cursed hot," Aly's maid grumbled, fanning herself delicately with her hand. "Let's hurry back inside. Maude'll be wantin' you soon enough, anyway."

Aly shook her head fervently. She wanted to see Daine, not sit in the nursery with Alan and Maude. "No," she said. The maid raised an eyebrow, and Aly stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?" she added pleadingly.

The older woman sighed. "Alright. Only a bit more, mind. It _is_ hot."

Content, Aly pranced about the courtyard, keeping a sharp eye out for Daine's blinding light. She didn't see anything, though, only the everyday glow of mildly Gifted people lounging about the Swoop. Disappointment washed through Aly as the maid resumed her complaints about the weather. Would she find Daine before the maid forced her back inside?

Soft voices drifted on a dry breeze to Aly's ears. She looked up keenly, in the hope that one of those voices—there seemed to be two—would be Daine's. One of the voices, the low, rumbling one, Aly recognized as Numair Salmalín, black robe mage, known as Uncle Numy to Aly and Alan, and Thom, when the young royals weren't around. The other voice, higher, more feminine, Aly thought to be her mother. Frustration bubbled up in Aly's throat and she groaned aloud, thinking Daine wasn't anywhere to be found and making the maid raise her eyebrows and tut again.

Before she could scold, three people rounded the corner. The one closest to Aly was her mother, her violet eyes focused on the much taller man beside her, Uncle Numy. Both of them glowed intensely in Aly's magical Sight, but their Gift was nearly drowned out by the young girl walking behind them. The shine from Daine burned Aly's poor eyes, as it had before, so she quickly adjusted her Sight to look closer at the girl.

She seemed intent on whatever Uncle Numy and Alanna were discussing, her pretty blue-gray eyes not leaving Uncle Numy's face. Although she walked behind the adults, Uncle Numy twisted slightly so that he could see Daine's own face. Alanna, too, seemed intrigued by their conversation, but she took in both of them at once, rather than focusing on one, as Daine and Uncle Numy were doing.

Aly's maid had finally had enough. "Come along, Alianne. We've been out here long enough. Time to be getting' you back to the nursery."

"I don't _wanna_ go back inside!" Aly wailed, pouting. Alanna looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Aly," she said, surprised, "what are you doing out here?"

"Maude said we could walk around for a bit," Aly told her mother cheerfully, skipping away from the maid and into Alanna's arms. "I wanted to come outside."

Alanna chuckled. Aly took the opportunity to peer over her mother's shoulder at Daine, who had stayed at Uncle Numy's side, still talking quietly. Uncle Numy was hunched over slightly, his voice soft and his eyes locked on Daine's face as they talked. Daine was looking back thoughtfully, her blue-gray orbs staring as Uncle Numy spoke. Aly was fascinated.

She had seen her mother and father together, had seen them stealing kisses and embraces when they thought no one was looking, and indeed, in full sight of others. But this was different, more private. They weren't kissing, or even touching. But something about the way they held each other's attention caught Aly's young eye. She saw the way Uncle Numy's hand automatically reached out to smooth a smoky brown curl that broke free of its horsetail, saw how Daine listened intently to whatever Uncle Numy was saying, though small animals were hovering about her, vying for her attention.

Aly watched her adoptive uncle and his young friend for a split second more as they slowly caught up with Alanna and Aly, hardly looking at where they were going.

"Aly?" Alanna called, returning her daughter's attention to their conversation. "What are you staring at?"

"Daine," Aly replied simply, looking at her mother. Alanna cocked an eyebrow.

"And why are you staring at Daine?" she asked, smiling. Daine and Uncle Numy had finally reached them. "Sure she's pretty, but it's not polite to stare."

Aly frowned at her mother, the picture of four-year-old resentfulness. "Uncle Numy's staring at her. Why can't I?" Alanna blinked. "It's true. They can't take their _eyes_ off each other."

Daine's cheeks glowed crimson, but joined in as Numair laughed. Alanna shook her head.

"You, my dear, are quite the storyteller."

Aly didn't think so.

**Love it? Hate it? Click the pretty purple button and tell me what you thought! You know you want to...**

**Needs to remember that oneshots are ONEshots,  
Brighteyes**


	3. Missing

**I told you I'd update this one soon. I know I took a bit of liberty with the amount of time Numair spent away from the Swoop, but I had to in order to make this work. So, sorry, but it is what it is. Anyway, thanks to anyone who's read and reviewed this story, I know it takes me forever to update, but it's hard to come up with new ideas for it. :S**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Because I am not cool like Tamora Pierce, alright?**

A pair of crows settled on the window ledge, eagerly picking the breadcrumbs from Aly's outstretched hand. She listened to their cawing with interest, wishing she could understand what they were saying. Behind her, Maude was busy taking care of Alan, who had a cold, so she didn't come to reprimand the girl for touching the birds, as she usually did. Aly was glad. They were her favorite birds, the crows, but she never got the chance to feed them.

When they finished with Aly's crumbs, the birds took flight, screeching to each other.  
Aly watched the sun glint off their glossy feathers. The playful birds flew in circles, twisting, diving, soaring circles, until they reached the stables, where Aly knew Daine was. She was accustomed to seeing all types of animals in that area, and didn't think much of it anymore. What she did think of, however, was the mysterious girl that was the cause of it.

As if her thoughts had called her from her hiding place, Daine emerged from the stable, fiddling with something dangling about her neck. Quickly adjusting her Sight to both dim Daine's Gift's glow and to bring her into sharper focus, Aly squinted at the older girl. Even at this distance, the bored and distant look on the odd mage's face was clear. She had been that way for a few days now, ever since Uncle Numy had left for his tower.

"Aly," Maude called, sounding tired and exasperated, "don't lean out of the window. What will I tell your mother if you fall?"

Reluctantly, Aly stepped away from the window, throwing wistful glances at it every so often. She amused herself with her doll for a time, but in the back of her mind, Daine's behavior lingered, though Aly didn't know why. It wasn't as though the older girl was obviously different; in fact, Aly had the feeling she was the only one who had noticed, including Daine herself. But in the brief moments when Aly had seen Daine, the mage had definately looked vaguely distracted, and her eyes wandered, as if looking for something. Or someone.

Before she could pursue this thought, a maid opened the nursery door. "The baron says to bring the children downstairs for dinner," she reported to Maude. "He'd have come himself, but he's busy rounding up the other guests."

"Yes, alright," was Maude's distracted reply, and the maid disappeared, leaving the door open. Aly skipped over to it to wait for Maude and Alan. In the hallway, she could hear the distant sounds of maids, servants, and house guests making their way to their meal. Finally, Maude walked up with a sniffling Alan, and they followed the maid downstairs.

After dinner, Aly sat with her family, some of their guests, and Maude, listening to the adults chatting and watching the young royals squabble over something. When Thayet walked over to serve as mediator for her two children, Aly's attention drifted to the other guests in the room, specifically Daine, who had come along with Onua tonight slightly reluctantly. The glow that emanated from this strange mage hardly bothered Aly anymore, after she had grown accustomed to it and dimmed it in her Sight.

But that didn't dim her curiosity about Daine. The girl was seated beside the horse mistress, who was deep in conversation with Aly's father. Neither George nor Onua seemed to notice their neighbor's inattention, but Aly certainly did.

The four-year-old watched as Daine's blue-grey eyes roamed over the faces of everyone in the room, with that strange, almost bored look on her own face. Trying not to be obvious, Aly shifted so that she was nearer to Daine, under the cover of approaching Alan. On closer inspection, Aly determined that the look that she had mistaken for boredom was discomfort, as if Daine wasn't sure why she was there. Aly was intrigued. The older girl had no problem getting along with the current inhabitants of Pirate's Swoop, and they all liked her enough. What was there to make her uncomfortable?

A lull in her father and Onua's discussion provided Aly's answer. Turning her gaze to the baron, Daine politely—if shyly—called his attention to her.

"Have you gotten any word from Numair?" she asked easily, letting her eyes drift in Aly's direction. The four-year-old looked away hurriedly. "Has he said when he plans on coming back?"

"Haven't heard a word," George responded cheerfully. Aly risked a quick glance up to find that Daine had returned her attention to George. "But I don't doubt he'll be back within the next few days. You can't keep a man like him away from his experiments, and you're as fascinatin' as any I'll wager he's ever had the pleasure of workin' on."

"She's more than just an experiment, George," Onua reprimanded her friend, mock-scowling as Daine blushed. "Gods only know why, but he enjoys her company, and she his."

Aly stopped listening, only vaguely hearing Daine's laughing response in the background as she thought about what she had heard. She could tell the adults thought nothing of Daine's curiosity about Numair; but then again, when did adults _ever_ understand something as important as this? But Aly could see the brief disappointment hidden beneath innocent curiosity in Daine's eyes when she heard that Uncle Numy hadn't sent any news, even though he'd only been gone for two days. She could see the happiness that came with hearing he would be here soon replace that disappointment easily. And she could still see the look of self-conscious awkwardness written across the mage's face.

Aly tried to picture Daine when Uncle Numy was around, and found she could do so easily. The expression that now shadowed Daine's attractive face was usually nowhere to be seen, Aly remembered, replaced by an eager, contented one that was often mirrored in Uncle Numy's features. Something seemed to connect the pair, much like something connected Aly's parents, or the king and queen. Whenever Aly saw the two mages together (which was rare, and almost always at a distance), they were absorbed in the other's presence, but didn't seem to notice their own fixation. It seemed to happen naturally, so that no one who wasn't looking for it would notice.

But Aly was certainly looking. And she was beginning to understand what she was seeing.

A sigh from Daine brought Aly's attention back to the girl. The mage was staring out of a window blindly, clearly not paying any attention to the view beyond it. Aly inched still closer to her. Another sigh brought Aly to her feet, and she approached Daine boldly, smiling in her charming, little girl way. Daine's blue-grey orbs fixed on the small child curiously as she stopped before the mage's chair, looking up at her almost sympathetically.

"It's okay," Aly whispered, loud enough for George and Onua to hear in addition to Daine, "I miss Uncle Numy, too."

Obviously confused, Daine's brows knitted on her forehead as the baron and horse mistress beside her chuckled. "Uncle Nu—? Oh." Understanding lit in Daine's eyes as she realized who Aly was talking about. The young mage tried valiantly to hide her grin at the nickname. "Er…really?"

"Yes," Aly assured her, brimming with four-year-old understanding. "But he'll come soon. He always does."

Daine only smiled awkwardly for reply, clearly not knowing how to respond. But she was saved the task of having to come up with a way when Aly turned and skipped cheerfully towards her brother, smiling sweetly back at the laughing adults and Daine. The only notice Alan gave his sister of her approach was to sneeze, his face buried in a handkerchief, but Aly didn't care. She plopped herself down on the ground beside him, watching as Maude checked his temperature again.

"And what have you been doing?" the nursemaid asked, barely glancing in Aly's direction. "Terrorizing the guests?"

"I was talking to Daine," Aly supplied, grinning. "She misses Uncle Numy."

"So does everyone else," Alan grumbled. He was in a foul mood with his fever, however low it was. Aly shook her head significantly.

"No," she said with a meaningful glint in her eye, "I mean she _really_ misses him."

Aly's twin only looked confused for a second. Then, something passed between the two that even Maude, who was watching them like a hawk, couldn't comprehend.

"Oh," breathed Alan, with all the solemnity a four-year-old with a running nose can muster. "_Ooh._" Maude looked from one all-knowing young face to the other, frowning slightly.

"I don't know what this nonsense is," she said, crossing her arms, "but it's gone on far enough. Aly, it's bad enough we have to tolerate your antics. Try not to torture our guests."

Aly rolled her eyes at her nursemaid. She didn't mind the reprimand. She got them often enough, and besides, Maude didn't really mean it; the old woman loved the twins, however much she tried to hide it. But still, she couldn't see what Aly, and now Alan, saw.

_Adults_, thought Aly with an impressive amount of scorn for a four-year-old, _are they _always_ so blind_?

**Hmm? Like it, or not? I thought I'd try it. I can't say when the next update will come, but it will come. Eventually.**

**Is getting her new half chaps soon!,  
Brighteyes**


	4. Finally

**Hello, guys! I'm really, really, really, many times over sorry about how long it's been since I've updated! I don't really have an excuse, aside from the fact that I've been very busy and have suffered from severe writer's block recently. I really hope this extra-long update helps, even if it **_**is**_** the last.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. I'm sad to see it go, because it was so fun to look at the world through young Aly's eyes. And an extra special thank you to Ally-Marty for nominating 'Cubs' in the Knighthood of Ficship competition. I was very surprised to hear that I'd been nominated, and thrilled beyond measure that people actually voted for it! So, thank you! This one's dedicated to you! :)**

Aly sat in her father's study, staring intently down at a piece of paper, slowly but surely deciphering the jumble of symbols that were scrawled across it. George watched her, a pile of his own codes before him. The seven-year-old worked with a focus that was impressive for a girl of her age. All of her attention was fixed on the sheet as she bit her lip in concentration, stuck on the last—and most difficult—symbol. Finally, with a small gasp of recognition, she scribbled the final translation at the bottom of her page and looked up at her father, her face lit up in triumph.

"I've got it," she cried, waving the solved practice code in the air. George chuckled and took it, double checking to make sure it was right. It was.

"Do that any faster, darlin', and I'll be out of a job," he joked, putting the message back in front of his daughter, who beamed with pride.

"Can I do another one, Da?" she asked, looking excitedly at the large pile of paper on George's desk. The baron laughed again, shaking his head.

"Not today," he said. He reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Why don't you go find your brother?" Aly sighed, but nodded. "There's a good lass." George glanced outside. "Be back in time for dinner. I don't want to have to face your ma if you're late."

Aly nodded and slid out of her chair. She ran from the room, humming a tune under her breath. She knew Alan would be outside, terrorizing someone in the village. His latest victim was Ayesha, the resident midwife of Pirate's Swoop. Aly's somewhat flighty twin had gotten it into his head that he wanted to be a healer, and had spent all week trailing after poor Ayesha, who took it all in stride, knowing her young shadow would lose interest in a few days. He always did.

Still humming cheerfully, Aly strolled into the courtyard, turning her face up to to catch the sunlight. She could feel a hint of fall beneath the warmth, but for now, Pirate's Swoop was awash with summer health. Aly paused, wondering where she would find Ayesha and Alan at this time of day. After a moment, she shrugged and headed in the direction of the midwife's home, thinking she'd find them sooner or later.

Several people waved to the young girl as she wandered through the Swoop. Aly returned their greetings, sometimes stopping to chat. She enjoyed talking to the villagers: they were all full of interesting stories, and sometimes even gave her food. She was just turning away from a grandmotherly old woman that sold embroidery, a roll clutched in her hand, when a tall figure rounded the corner. Aly smiled, recognizing the lanky silhouette of her Uncle Numy. He and Daine had been at the Swoop for a few days now, though Daine had spent most of that time in the stables, spending time with her pony Cloud and the other horses. Even Uncle Numy had been spending more time than he usually did in the stables, returning to the Swoop's tower with a distracted look on his face. It was their first visit after the Immortal's war, and, though Aly was dying to ask her uncle and friend what was on their minds, George and Alanna had forbidden her and her brothers from pestering the mages.

Aly watched her uncle walk to the stable, slipping inside without so much as looking her way. Curiosity stirred in her belly. She wanted to know what Numair and Daine hiding. She took a step towards the innocent-looking stables, then stopped. Her mother would screech if she knew she was spying…but it would only be for a minute.

Making up her mind, Aly walked casually to the stables, careful not to draw attention to herself. She hesitated briefly at the door, but slipped quietly inside, keeping an eye out for Daine and Uncle Numy. Soft voices drifted over to her from the end of the aisle. Aly crept forward, keeping close to the stall doors to stay out of sight. Soon, the indistinct murmurs became clearer, until she could understand them completely.

"…don't have to do it yet," the voice of Uncle Numy was saying, drifting forth from one of the stalls. "We can wait, magelet."

Something that sounded like a sigh greeted the mage's words. "No, Numair," Daine's voice replied. "No more hiding. It isn't fair to _anyone_ to keep this a secret."

Aly inched towards them, trying to hear Uncle Numy's muttered response.

"What was that?" Daine's voice asked, sounding vaguely amused. Aly froze as a rustling of straw preceded her uncle as he stepped out into the open. She ducked into the nearest stall, thanking Mithros is was empty. Cautiously, she poked her head out, watching Numair carefully. The black robe looked troubled as he walked across the aisle, his dark eyes fixed on the stall across from him.

"I can't guarantee that they'll react well, magelet," he said softly, resting a hand on the frame of the stall door. "It would be different if…" He stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. "It would be different if I wasn't your teacher. Or if I was younger."

A soft snort drifted from the stall. Aly pressed against the wood of her stall door, eager to hear everything. She'd seen the way Uncle Numy's eyes drifted towards the Wildmage the last few times the pair had been to the Swoop, especially after they'd returned from Carthak, but no one else has seemed to, least of all Daine. Aly hadn't seen the Wildmage acting any differently this visit, but it had been months since she'd been here last. Plenty of time for Daine and Numair to finally see what Aly had seen nearly three years ago.

The rusting sound of feet on straw told Aly that Daine was moving. A second later, the girl appeared, her long hair pulled back in a horsetail, stray bits of hay sticking to her tunic. She stepped over to Numair and took his hand, smiling easily.

"I don't care about any of that." She lifted her free hand and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Numair's eyes. "If anyone has something to say about us, they can come to me," she said, grinning. Numair chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, taking Daine's other hand as if fell away from his face. He brought it to his lips, brushing a light kiss over her knuckles. Aly nearly fell out of her stall in surprise. Daine smiled up at Numair.

"Of course I am," she said smugly. Aly watched with wide-eyed interest as her uncle chuckled. He took his hand from Daine's and slipped it behind her back, drawing the Wildmage closer to him. Daine smiled cheekily up at him, sliding her own arm around his waist. Numair groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, gazing down at Daine. The Wildmage laughed.

"If I'd been trying to do _that_, you'd have been dead a long time ago," she promised, still laughing. Numair shook his head.

"Good to know," he said. Daine smiled in response and rose to her toes, closing the space between their lips. Aly squeaked in excited surprise, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Thankfully, a horse snorted at the exact same time, saving Aly from being discovered. She watched silently as Daine and Numair parted, then returned, the black robe whispering something that made his student laugh. A victorious sense of triumph settled over Aly. She'd known there was something between the two mages. A smug smile tugged at her lips. She couldn't wait to see her parents' faces when Daine and Uncle Numy finally announced their relationship.

Down at the end of the aisle, Numair pulled away from Daine, untangling his fingers from her hair. He smiled at Daine's moue of protest, but shook his head.

"If we keep carrying on like that, magelet, we'll be late for dinner," he said, plucking a piece of straw out of Daine's hair. "Alanna might not take the news as well if she comes to look for us and finds us here." Daine winced.

"No, I don't think she'd appreciate that," she agreed. She looked down at herself with a sigh. "I'll have to change before dinner."

Numair chuckled and brushed a brief kiss across Daine's forehead. "I'll go up to the tower first. Wait five minutes?"

Daine nodded, looking irritated. "I'll be glad when we don't have to hide anymore," she grumbled, turning to slide back into the stall. Numair grimaced.

"Me, too, sweet," he replied fervently as he turned away. Aly hurriedly withdrew her head back into the stall before her uncle could see her. She sat quietly until the sounds of his footsteps had died away, then waited for Daine to follow. She could hear the older girl's voice as she spoke quietly to her pony for a few minutes before she, too, turned and left.

Aly sighed in relief. She hadn't been caught. That was good. Even better, Uncle Numy and Daine finally realized they liked each other. Aly smiled. She had recognized the look on both Numair's and Daine's faces: it was the same look that Alanna and George wore when they were together, and Uncle Jon and Aunt Thayet when they were out of the public eye.

A crow's squawk startled Aly. She blinked, then gasped, remembering her father's warnings against being late. She stumbled out of the stall and hurried down the aisle, brushing stray bits of straw off of her clothes, rushing towards the tower after Daine and Numair.

* * *

Aly sat on the floor in her father's study, watching Daine and Numair closely from under her eyelashes. The two mages were sitting in adjoining chairs, keeping a careful distance between themselves without being too far apart. Both of them were being suspiciously quiet, choosing to listen rather than speak. Aly didn't think any of the others saw this, especially her parents. George was chatting good-naturedly about the latest case he'd solved, while Alanna listened. Even Thom, who hero-worshipped Numair and had hardly taken his eyes off of the mage all evening, didn't seem to see the glances Daine and Numair shared from time to time. It had been this way all though dinner. Aly didn't know how much longer she could keep quiet: she was far too eager for Uncle Numy and Daine to make their announcement.

Alan flopped down onto the ground beside his twin. Aly glanced at him briefly before returning to watching Daine and Numair.

"What?" she said, noting the look of gloom on his face. Alan sighed.

"Ma took away my toy sword," he grumbled, crossing his arms grumpily. Aly quirked her eyebrow. The one thing that had managed to keep Alan's interest for longer than a few days was his battered, precious toy sword.

"Why?"

A faint grin tugged at the corner of Alan's mouth. "I let one of Alveric's goats loose," he sniggered. Aly started and whipped around to look at her brother. Alveric was an old goat herder who had lived in the Swoop since before the twins were born, and who had very little patience with mischievous seven-year-olds.

"I thought you were with Ayesha?" Aly said. Alan wrinkled his nose.

"She had to go deliver a baby," he replied, sounding remarkably disgusted for a seven-year-old. Aly rolled her eyes, not taking them off of her uncle and friend, but didn't respond further. Alan cocked his head like a curious puppy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Spying."

"On what?"

"Uncle Numy and Daine."

"Why?"

Aly sighed and looked at her brother. "Because. I think they _know_," she explained, eyes widening significantly at the word 'know'. Alan, however, didn't take the hint.

"Know what?" he inquired. Aly scowled and nodded her head pointedly towards the couple, raising her eyebrows. Alan frowned and looked at them. After a moment, Numair bent down and whispered something in Daine's ear, a private smile on both of their faces. Alan's eyebrows shot up and he sucked in a breath.

"Ooh," he breathed.

Satisfied that her twin understood, Aly went back to watching her uncle. She was quickly growing frustrated at his and Daine's silence. How long were they going to keep her waiting? Every time one of them opened their mouth, Aly leaned forward expectantly, only to sit back in disappointment when they spoke of something else. Sometimes, Daine or Numair would make to say something, then change their mind and close their mouth, carefully avoiding George and Alanna's gazes. Other times, they would get one of the Cooper's attention, then hesitate for a moment before changing the subject. It was enough to drive Aly mad with anticipation.

Alan fidgeted. "I'm bored," he whined. "They're not doing anything." Aly sighed.

"Da says this is what spies do," she informed her brother, who scowled.

"I'm not a spy," he retorted. Aly put her hands on her hips and faced her brother.

"No one asked you to join me, Alan!"

"But I was b—"

"Alanna."

Aly made shushing motions towards her brother and whipped around to face the adults. Daine and Numair were both looking at Alanna and George, their faces set. Uncle Numy stood behind Daine's chair, his hand resting on its back. Daine herself was toying with the claw dangling from her neck, looking faintly green.

"Alanna?" Daine tried again. This time, the Lioness heard and looked questioningly at her young friend.

"Something wrong, Daine?" Alanna asked, sounding concerned, but the Wildmage shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong," she replied. "I actually…er—well, I ha-have a sort of announcement."

Aly and Alan, his boredom forgotten, exchanged excited glances. _This was it!_

"An announcement?" George prompted gently, when neither Daine nor Numair moved to continue. Blushing, Daine nodded.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "I mean, it's not just mine. It's Numair's, too."

Aly thought she saw her mother's eyes flick from Daine to Numair to George and back again. A small frown hovered at the corners of her lips. George, however, kept his face impassive, his hazel gaze resting on Numair. The black robe looked exceptionally pale, and the hand on the back of Daine's chair convulsed involuntarily. He cleared his throat.

"We did some…thinking while we were in the Divine Realms," he said. Aly saw his arm shaking. "I was ready for a change, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. And after Daine fell off the cliff, we, ah…talked about it, and she agreed. We've got Jon's blessing already, we just—well—"

"Are you trying to tell us you're retiring?" Alanna interrupted, raising an eyebrow. The mages blinked.

"No, of course not!" Daine said, while Numair shook his head vehemently.

"Then what's all this about?" the Lioness asked, spearing her two friends with her violet eyes. Aly and Alan looked at each other again, smirking, as the Wildmage shifted. Her shoulders brushed against Numair's fingers on her chair.

"Numair and I," Daine began slowly, turning her head to look up at Uncle Numy, "are…"

Numair looked back at her, a small, nervous smile on his face. Then he shrugged, as if to say, _No going back now_.

"—are together," he finished, with such ease you could almost ignore his trembling hand.

Silence fell in the study. Victory made Aly's heart soar. _Finally!_ After years of her knowing, the adults finally knew it, too! Alanna and George blinked at Daine and Numair. Alanna's mouth opened and closed several times, though no sound came out, and George's hazel eyes were wide in surprise. Even young Thom was standing, open-mouthed, beside his mother, a book clutched at his side. Daine and Numair stood very still, watching everyone warily, as though afraid they might attack.

Finally, the Lioness found her voice. "What did you say?" she rasped, looking between Daine and Numair.

Daine answered, "Numair and I are sweethearts now," she said, very quickly and in one breath, going pink.

Alanna cursed softly. For once, none of her children said anything about it. Thom continued to look at his hero in complete shock, and Alan was watching his father, waiting for him to blink. Aly couldn't hold it in anymore. She clambered to her feet and skipped gleefully over to her father. She put a hand on his knee, beaming proudly up at him as he turned his gaze to her.

"Told you so," she crowed smugly.

* * *

Later, Aly was lying in her room, staring at her ceiling. Her mind was buzzing from the events of her day. Daine and Numair had been the first to recover from her proud declaration, both of them doubling up in relieved laughter as Aly's parents slowly recovered and started laughing, too. They hadn't stopped for several minutes, and when they had, Daine and Numair both had silly little grins stamped across their faces. The Lioness had grilled them with questions ("When did this happen? Why didn't you _say_ something?"), before relenting and offering her congratulations. George, meanwhile, had chuckled and clapped Uncle Numy on the shoulder, saying he always knew the mage would settle down eventually, making both mages blush.

Aly rolled over and smiled at the starry sky. Daine had seemed so _happy_ to finally have announced her secret; and Uncle Numy had hardly left her side all night, holding her small hand in his large one. Aly even caught them exchanging quick, fleeting kisses once or twice, when Alanna had her back turned. There was no denying it: Daine and Numair were in love.

The door to Aly's room opened quietly. Aly closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. After a moment, the door creaked shut again. A soft voice drifted through it.

"Sound asleep," the Lioness said.

"I still don't know how she saw through us," Uncle Numy's voice mumbled. Someone laughed quietly.

"She's got the eyes of innocence," George replied. "She sees things us grown-ups can't."

"Remind me to listen to her next time," Uncle Numy said mildly. Aly smiled in satisfaction as her parents laughed again.

"We could _all_ stand to remember that," Daine's voice chimed in. Three sounds of assent followed.

"The gods were in a good humor when they sent us such an observant child," George chuckled.

"Speaking of gods," the Lioness's voice said suddenly, covering up Aly's indignant squeak, "have you spoken to Daine's parents yet, Numair?"

"At length," Uncle Numy replied dryly as Daine giggled. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't be right now, would I?"

"He nearly wet himself when Da walked into the room," Daine giggled. Numair groaned.

"They'll never let me forget that now," he muttered over Alanna and George's laughter. Daine laughed, as well.

"That was the point," she said. The adults' voices began to fade, as though they were walking away. Aly listened until she couldn't hear any more, gazing thoughtfully out of her window. Something her father had said repeated itself in her mind: "_She has the eyes of innocence. She sees things us grown-ups can't._"

_What does _that_ mean?_, Aly wondered, yawning. _Am I going to think like them one day_?

Aly hoped not. She didn't want to think like an adult, even when she was one.

_I'll never be like that_, she decided sleepily, her eyes drifting shut. _I'll_—

She was asleep before she could finish the thought. Outside, a crow flitted past her window, a black shadow in the moonlight.

* * *

_9 years later, the Copper Isles_

George watched the shores of Lombyn Island drift away, a pang in his chest. He didn't like leaving his daughter here alone, but he knew he had no choice. Aly could be as stubborn as Alanna when she wanted to be. The baron of Pirate's Swoop sighed. His daughter was grown up. She was here, making her own history, away from her family. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the little girl he had raised was a young woman now. She had found good people in the Balitangs, and he knew she wouldn't rest until they were out of danger.

A reluctant smile tugged the corners of George's mouth up. The Balitangs weren't the _only_ people his daughter had found. George had seen the protective gleam in Nawat's eyes when he'd found him with Aly that first day, and the happy look on Aly's face whenever she spoke with the crow-man. He doubted Aly knew the depth of her feelings for the mysterious Nawat yet, but _he_ saw it: Alanna had acted much the same way before she had relented to her feelings for him all those years ago.

George tilted his face upward, feeling the Kyprish sun warm his skin. A single crow drifted above him.

_Take care of my girl for me_, he silently asked it without thinking, not caring if it was Nawat or not. _Keep her safe_.

As if in answer, the bird suddenly wheeled around, gliding in a sharp arc until it faced the opposite direction, and flew back toward the island, its black plumage gleaming in the sun. George watched it go, smiling softly.

His little girl was in good hands.

**Another thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and to those who returned to read this last installment. Every last word on here was written with blood, sweat, and tears. I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint you with it.**

**In other news, any Harry Potter fans out there with mugglespaces should find me! The link to my profile is on my bio page here. And to anyone who doesn't have one, make one! Just go to mugglespace (dot) com and make your profile! It's tons of fun and you meet really great people. :D You can also follow me on Twitter (link on my bio page!), if you have one. haha.**

**Thanks again guys! You're all awesome and deserve tons and tons of e-chocolate!  
-Brighteyes**


End file.
